Case Closed Generations Movie Chapter Dos!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Melody, Jenny, and Luna star in the second movie of Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target! Jimmy learns that to protect his family he must go all out to do so! In this action packed Movie Chapter you'll have to guess who's friend and who's foe ! I hope you enjoy it I worked long and hard on it. (Two Days lol)


Case Closed Generations Movie Chapter Dos~!

The Fourteen Target~!

Rachel: *sits up from her sleep and goes to call her mother and Melody comes in while she talks* I'll talk to you later. Huh? What are you doing up so early?

Melody: I heard you get up. *Conan comes in*

Rachel: Great you woke Conan up.

Conan: Actually you woke me Rachel. Why are you up so early?

Rachel: No reason.

Later:

Melody: What does mine say?

Amy: That's strange it says that it doesn't have one for you. Lets Try Conan's! *Gets happy when she sees the A* Its starts with an A!

Melody: That's dumb.

Amy: It also says that A is special because it only has one way to pronounce it.

George: Melody's name has one too!

Melody: Melody can be sounded out into three sounds too but people just do one.

Conan: Melody's always number one. Jimmy said so. Jenny and Jimmy treat Melody as their number one because she's the younger sister.

Melody: and that's why I love them both~!

Conan: so where is Dr. Agasa?

Luna: He must be over sleeping again. *Grips Melody's shirt and Melody giggles*

Melody: And then he'll make an excuse about having a meeting. A meeting with his pillow for sure.

Luna: Yes. But he said he'd take us to the museum.

Melody: Maybe we should call big sister.

Luna: Yes call mom- *Dr. Agasa runs up*

Dr. Agasa: So sorry kids I had a meeting.

All: Liar! Lets just go!

Later:

Luna: *looks at the guy and blinks at him as he takes her picture* Did that man just take our picture?

Melody: Yeah he did. Maybe we'll be famous!

Luna: *Blushes* I hope my hair was okay.

Conan: Your hair is fine Luna. (My sister has ruined her already.)

Amy: Is mine fine Conan?

Conan: Well uh yeah I guess so Amy.

Melody: So what now?

Mitch: How about we play a game?

A Week Later

Melody: Its okay Inspector you'll be fine!

Meguire: I know I will thanks Melody.

Conan: We'll figure this out.

Richard: So this paper Dagger was found near him?

Melody: I wonder.

Conan: (Where have I seen this before?)

Later:

Rachel: Are you okay Mom?

Ava: Yeah I'm fine.

Jenny: I was standing in the room when she collapsed.

Ava: Thank you Jenny.

Jenny: Of course.

Luna: will Miss Ava be okay?

Richard: What's all going on?

Jenny: You better find out quickly because people you know are getting hurt and if my sister, Luna or me are on their list I don't want to know you.

Richard: I'm thinking Jenny and how do you know its not people you know. Or that brainy twerp brother of yours.

Jenny: Well you have a point there.

Conan: I am worried maybe we should watch people we know.

Luna: Do you think our friends are in danger?

Melody: Amy, George and Mitch should be fine.

Rachel: Get some rest mom.

Ava: I will.

Jenny: *Holds up the bag* This is what she ate.

Richard: Swiss Chocolates.

Jenny: With a paper flower.

Richard: What does this have to do with anything though.

Conan: It could just be Jimmy's friends. (Which mean it could the Black Organization.)

Later:

Conan: What was that? *Goes with Dr. Agasa to the door and they see a Rock inside and the window smashed and when Dr. Agasa opens the door Conan gasps* Dr. Agasa get down!

Dr. Agasa: What? *Turns to look at him and gets shot in the butt* Ouch!

Conan: Dr. Agasa are you okay?

Dr. Agasa: Go after him Jimmy. I'll be fine.

Conan: but you?

Dr. Agasa: Go! *Conan takes off on his modified skateboard and he loses the guy and then calls the kids on the Detective Boys Badge Radio*

Conan: Guys I'm looking for a guy on a motorcycle he has a red jacket on.

Mean While:

George: I've always wanted to ride one.

Mitch: Hmm? Huh? *Turns around and jumps back as the guy rides by* AH! He just went passed us!

Mean While:

Amy: I just saw him turn right heading towards the highway!

Mean While:

Conan: Melody? Luna come in! (so he's trying to get away?)

Mean While:

Melody: He just went passed Luna and me! He's heading towards Big Sister she's at the post office. *Calls Jenny*

Mean while:

Jenny: Hey Melody I'm coming. *Stops when Melody tells her and Jenny runs out the door and watches as the guy heads towards her and he looks at her and he zooms by and she reads his plate and writes it on her arm* I got the plate!

Later:

Conan: I found this at Dr. Agasa's house when I went back.

Jenny: The police are running the plate.

Conan: He's playing with cards.

Jenny: Cards?

Conan: Inspector's name is Joseph Meguire. And found near him was a dagger like the King's Dagger on the card.

Jenny: Correct.

Melody: And Miss Ava's was a flower from the Queen!

Jenny: Her name means Queen in French as well.

Conan: Correct you two.

Santos: And Dr. Agasa?

Luna: Dr. Agasa has received eleven awards for his inventions that actually worked. There was eleven total. Which makes him the Jack. Notice the object that Jack has on his card.

Santos: it's the same!

Conan: Can you think of who is next Richard? Someone with ten letters in their name.

Richard: If it has something to do with me then… *Looks at Jenny* Isn't your name including the initial of your middle name ten letters?

Jenny: Jenny L. Kudo, yeah I'm sure I'm the next victim. Plus your forgetting the fact that in grade school I wrote ten papers that received public view.

Richard: That's right and there's something else. Luna's full name has Ten letters.

Jenny: Luna Lu Kudo.

Richard: Lu is short of Light O' Moon which completely means Full Moon. But that can't be right.

Jenny: Luna was born on the tenth of the tenth month. Could she be a victim?

Richard: No just you. He won't go after children.

Jenny: *Sighs* I'm so glad.

Melody: but you may be wrong. My first and last name… Ten numbers exactly.

Richard: Could also be Tami Dias from the bar I go to. Dias is Ten in Spanish.

Jenny: We can't rule out anything! *Leans down and hugs Luna*

Conan: Or it could Richard's friend Henry. He's ranked tenth right?

Richard: Oh great!

Later:

Richard: Henry get out of there now!

Guy: Your ruining my fun Richard. I'm still flying why don't you come. We could more acquainted.

Jenny: I'm Charmed.

Luna: I wanna go!

Guy: Who's the kid?

Jenny: My daughter.

Meguire: Lets go Richard.

Richard: No! I'm warning you its bad for all of us. *The plane takes off and Luna watches from out the window by Jenny who is by Richard and Meguire is by the other window*

Conan: It'll be okay Richard.

Richard: What are you doing here?

Melody: It wasn't fair so we got on with you!

Jenny: You smart brat.

Luna: Look its our house! And there's Detective Moore's office too!

Conan: Do you always put those eye drops in before you fly?

Melody: We saw you put some in.

Guy: They help my allergies. So yeah I do. Now my eyes are acting weird. They should kick in soon. *The sun blinds him* AH I can't see!

Richard: If he can't see? *Gasps* We're gonna die!

Jenny: Relax he isn't the only one who knows how to fly. But I can't reach.

Melody: Conan and I can! Luna come help us!

Luna: The closest area is the school recess yard Conan! *Gets down to the petals with Melody*

Conan: Good get ready.

Jenny: I'll direct you! Go Left towards the school! *Luna presses the left petal* To much back to right a little! *Melody presses the right and Conan uses the stick controller*

Luna: Uh is that George, Mitch, and Amy playing in the recess yard?

Conan: George come in!

George: Conan what's up?

Conan: Me and the girls are about to crash land a helicopter above you into the recess yard! Get everyone out of there.

Mitch: Crash land?

Amy: A helicopter?

George: In the recess yard? *Looks up and they scream and run away as the Helicopter descends quickly*

Melody: hold onto something!

Conan: We're caught in a down draft!

Jenny: This is gonna be rough! *Holds onto something as the helicopter crashes into the dirt*

Amy: Is Conan and the girls really in that thing? *Richard breaks the door open and Jenny climbs out and helps Melody and Luna out and they help Henry out too after Meguire gets out and helps*

Conan: Gasoline! Its gonna blow! *Jenny gasps and grabs Luna, Melody and Conan and runs away and they get blown from the blast and Jenny lands on her back holding the girls and Conan and Jenny looks back at George, Mitch, and Amy*

Amy: are you alright?

Jenny: Never better.

Later:

Jenny: We four make an excellent team.

Melody: We're Kudos that is why!

Rachel: Except Conan.

Conan: Yeah except me!

Luna: I think we were all really good. We could have died.

Santos: I found this on the helicopter.

Jenny: Ten of Spades. Guess Henry was the victim.

Richard: But he won't get to play in the nationals.

Jenny: It'll be fine though. He'll have another chance.

Richard: I think I found number eight. An old buddy of mine who went to a culinary school with eight school years to graduate.

Meguire: alright lets go.

Later:

Jenny: My name has nine in it. Huh? *A lady pulls in quickly and Jenny grabs Luna and jumps on the car and sits there*

Rachel: What kind of move is that?

Jenny: Self defense.

Melody: Big Sis is amazing!

Conan: (And that is why I don't like her.)

Jenny: You could have ran over my daughter.

Lady: Whatever. *Nina Oliver* Oh Mason, Emilio, Peter. Its been forever.

Guy 1: What's up Nina. *Mason*

Guy 2: Its been forever. *Emilio*

Guy 3: Yeah I'm here too. *Peter*

Guy 4: Now I'm sure we wouldn't want to keep our new boss waiting. *Kevin*

Later:

Nina: I hope you kids don't plan on driving.

Conan: Its automatic.

Melody: You just press this button. *Presses it with Luna and the train car goes over the water to the restaurant and Luna gasps*

Luna: Its so pretty!

Jenny: Be careful Luna.

Mason: Pretty cute child you've got. She must get her lovely looks from her mother.

Jenny: *Laughs* Actually she's adopted and yes I believe she did.

Emilio: What happened to her parents then?

Jenny: I'm not quite sure…

Peter: Well she's lucky to have a beautiful woman like you taking care of her.

Jenny: Oh your to kind.

Kevin: Jenny your name sounds familiar are you related to Jimmy Kudo perhaps?

Jenny: Yes he's my little brother. Melody is mine and his number one. You can call her our little Ace. We protect her because she's just a baby still.

Kevin: Oh I see.

Later:

Nina: What a beautiful place. And look at that car.

Rachel: Its so pretty here.

Luna: Fishy~!

Melody: Look they are pretty too!

Kevin: I don't see Mr. Ashton.

Santos: I'm gonna go look around.

Richard: I'll go with you.

Conan: I'll go with you Jenny.

Jenny: Right. *Leaves with Conan and they search around and Conan jiggles a door handle* Every room was open except that one. Lets head back.

Later:

Emilio: I think I'm number six. I may not look it by I have six kids waiting for me at home.

Nina: I've been an actress since I was seven so I'm number seven.

Mason: I've published two books. I'm number two.

Peter: What about me?

Conan: Your last name has four letters.

Melody: That makes you four.

Richard: But who has three though?

Meguire: Santos tell him about your family?

Santos: I'm the third child born in my family and we are spaced three years apart.

Richard: That just leaves number one.

Jenny: It could be me. I'm the first born and I've got one kid.

Rachel: It could be Jimmy.

Luna: Mommy maybe its Melody.

Melody: Why would it be me?

Rachel: Jenny said so herself. Your number one in her and Jimmy's life. Plus Dad thinks you're a number one too.

Richard: Yeah that's true!

Melody: I see…

Later:

Conan: I'll go get some juice.

Melody: I'll go too! *Runs after Conan and watches Kevin taste something* Huh?

Kevin: A rare spice kids. So where is the water?

Conan: Bottom rack.

Later:

Kevin: Lets go get some wine. I'm sure it'll be nice.

Peter: I'm up for rare wine.

Richard: We better all go.

Mason: Sure.

Jenny: Hmm. *Watches everyone and stays close to Luna and Melody and Conan thinks too*

Later:

Jenny: I found the crossbow.

Santos: He skipped nine and went to eight.

Nina: You don't think he got number nine yet?

Jenny: That would mean Mr. Ashton is dead.

Peter: there goes the neighborhood.

Richard: We need to get back to the main land!

Later:

Richard: Its blocked off.

Nina: Let me get my purse. *Glances at the window and screams*

Luna: *Screams* it's a floating man!

Jenny: Its also the Nine of Spades!

Santos: We're locked in here! Its electronically sealed.

Richard: Jenny lets go check the emergency exit! *Jenny runs with Richard and they gasp at the emergency door* It has been cemented. We're locked in here.

Later:

Jenny: Nina you'll be fine.

Nina: But…

Jenny: I'll protect you. I'm pretty good at martial arts. Anyone comes near my little sister and I'll be the one to kill them.

Nina: Oh thank you.

Emilio: We should find a way out.

Mason: Why don't us guys find it?

Emilio: Thanks for volunteering me Mason.

Jenny: I'll guard the kids and Nina.

Richard: Good stay safe.

A Few Minutes Later:

Melody: *The lights go out* I hate the dark!

Jenny: Its fine. Hold Luna's hand. *Luna smiles and both girls cling to each other and Nina's hand glow in the darkness*

Conan: (Her Nails are glowing.) *Nina runs after screaming and she screams again and soon the lights come back on and Melody, Luna, Jenny, and Rachel scream and the guys run in*

Later:

Jenny: Huh? *A bomb goes off and soon emergency lights go on and another bomb goes on and the blast breaks the fish tank* Luna! Mel- *Gets hit with water and Luna and Conan swim the top with Rachel and Richard grabs Mason and swims to the top and Peter and Emilio follow behind them with Kevin and Santos with Meguire behind and Jenny comes up last*

Conan: where's Melody?!

Jenny: Melody?! Melody?! *Jenny and Conan go back down to Melody and Jenny's eyes widen when they see Melody struggling with her skirt and shorts underneath caught on the car and Conan swims to her with Jenny behind him and Jenny tries to pull the car up and Melody continues to pull with Conan and Conan uses his suspensors and pulls the car up and Jenny pulls Melody loose and Melody looses her air as they swim up and Jenny shakes Melody when they come up and Melody coughs* Oh Melody!

Melody: B-Big S-Sister.

Kevin: The cards!

Jenny: Two to Six.

Emilio: He plans to kill us all.

Mason: We need to get out of here!

Richard: There isn't a way out.

Conan: But there is now.

Richard: What?

Rachel: T-The windows were smashed through in the blast.

Jenny: Melody can't go down there again.

Mason: And I can't swim.

Emilio: I'll take the little lady.

Jenny: I'll help you Mason.

Mason: Really?

Jenny: I was on the swim team in high school! I'm the fastest and strongest swimmer on the team! I can get all of you up there by you holding onto my belt! Deal don't let go okay Mason?

Kevin: I will lead. *Goes first*

Emilio: Melody hold your breath can you? *she looks at Emilio who holds her and she nods slowly* Ready three… two… one… Take a breath. *He does when she does and they go down*

Jenny: Mason we're next!

Mason: I got your belt.

Jenny: Don't let go! Luna come with Mommy.

Luna: I can make it with Conan.

Jenny: Alright. Three. Two… One! Breath! *Mason does and Jenny goes down and Meguire and Santos follows her and Peter follows with Richard following Rachel and Conan collects the cards and Luna and him follows soon after*

Later:

Kevin: *Helps Meguire and Santos out of the water and Santos takes Melody from Emilio and Emilio helps Jenny up and then Rachel and Richard and Emilio get up as Peter surfaces and Luna and Conan come up after* did everyone make it?

Luna: We're fine.

Peter: You kids are good swimmers.

Conan: Of course. I was pulling Luna so I had to swim good.

Jenny: Melody are you alright?

Melody: I-I'm fine big sis.

Jenny: Everyone gather around. I know who the killer is. The Killer wanted to involve me and Richard because he chose one victim that connects us. Melody. That killer is you Mr. Kevin Simms.

Kevin: Are you crazy?

Conan: The last card is your pocket. *Throws the other cards at him* But was it meant for Jimmy or Melody?

Kevin: Hmp. I wanted to take Jimmy's number one away. That'll weaken him for sure. But I see he was weak and didn't show up.

Conan: Santos pin Simms to the ground now! *Simms presses a button and a bomb goes off and Simms runs and grabs Melody and holds a knife to her neck as he carries her away* Melody!

Luna: Melody!

Jenny: Little Sis! *They all run after him and he laughs when he gets to the roof* Let my little sister go!

Kevin: Never!

Santos: Let her go or I'll shoot!

Richard: Give the gun to me. I'll get him.

Santos: I can't give you my side arm!

Kevin: Throw it Santos or she bleeds.

Jenny: You touch her and you're a dead man!

Kevin: To late she's bleeding.

Melody: *Breathes heavily* Big Brother… Big Sister.

Kevin: She'll die quickly if you don't hurry. Throw it Santos.

Santos: I can't risk her life. *Throws the gun away and the building shakes and Conan goes for the Gun and holds it up*

Kevin: Good Conan bring it to me.

Conan: You want it? Let Melody go.

Kevin: Wrong choice.

Rachel: (He's going to shoot? Is that? Is that why Dad shot back then?)

Jenny: Conan…

Jimmy's Voice: (I realize now why Richard shot Ava in the leg it was to confuse the one holding her hostage.) *Jimmy holds the gun up and fires and it slices Melody's arm but hits Kevin in the shoulder and Melody is flung into the air* MELODY!

Jenny: Melody! *Jumps to catch her and she misses and Santos grabs Melody and the two fall towards the water* Melody!

Meguire: Santos!

Richard: Where'd they go?!

Santos: *Him and Melody are carried away by the wave and they are rescued by the rescue squad and Melody waves to Jenny and Conan* I saved her.

Jenny: Thank you so much Santos!

Santos: I couldn't let her fall.

Conan: (I hope Jenny doesn't get mad at me for shooting Melody or the other way around. Melody most likely be mad at me.)

Later:

Melody: Conan thank you. *Kisses his cheek and he smiles as he blushes*

Conan: I couldn't let you get taken. I love you sis.

Rachel: Awe was that you confessing your love?

Conan: No it wasn't. I'm trying to be a brother to Melody since Jimmy isn't here to do so right now.

Rachel: Actually Conan the way you shot at Melody reminded me of Dad. He shot my mom for the criminal to lose his grip on her. That was quick thinking. Your just like him.

Conan: (That's not a good thing.)

Jenny: Well Santos here is your gun. You wouldn't have made the shot anyway like Conan did.

Santos: But how did Conan aim for Simms's shoulder?

Jenny: He wasn't he was aiming for Melody. With the wind and the moving ground it just grazed her.

Santos: You mean he meant to hit her like Richard did Miss Ava?!

Jenny: Yeah. Conan is a pretty smart kid that way.

Santos: Wow I didn't know!

Jimmy's voice: (Case Closed)


End file.
